I Love You Till Life After Death
by outcastsimpleton
Summary: Natsume transferred to Gakuen Alice to follow his childhood friend and lover Mikan. But, after a month, something strange happened... "Nooo.. Naatssumee..."
1. Chapter 1

Title: **I love you Till Life after Death**

---CHAPTER 1---

Title: **He's here!**

By: Outcast Simpleton

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" Mikan said smiling while entering the room. They didn't notice her coz' they were talking about the new transfer student in their academy. Mikan went to Hotaru to ask what's going on.

"Idiot! Don't you know the news? Tch."

"Oh, uhm…"

"There's a new transferred student here in our academy…"

"…"

"…and he's going to be our classmate!" Hotaru proclaimed.

"Really? Well, who was that?" Mikan asks.

"I don't know idiot!, you know me, you know me if I know something. Tch." Mikan didn't answer.

"Ohayou minna-san!" greeted teacher Narumi.

"We don't have classes today. I'm going to attend a meeting, but first…"

"Yippee..." shouted everyone.

"Hey please, calm down, I'm not finished yet." Then the students listen. "I'm going to introduced someone. He's a transferee and I hope you'll treat him as your bother, ok?"

"Hai." Everyone answered. Then the guy went inside the introduced himself.

"Natsume Hyuuga, 16, fire alice , dangerous ability."

'Huh?! Is he… is he…'

"Ok Natsume… sit beside Mikan-chan. That girl at the right." Said Narumi, then, Natsume sit beside Mikan.

'But how… how could it be… is he really my Natsume?' Mikan told to herself.

"Oi polka!" Natsume said while pricking Mikan's cheek. "Polka, how are you?"

"M…me? Polka? Grrr.. Nnnaattsuuummmee!!!" dugsh! A great uppercut made by Mikan. "Don't ever call me polka or else…"

"Or else what? Or else you'll…"

"Stoop!" Mikan shouted then the people stared at them. Hotaru went to Mikan to ask what's happening and so as Ruka to help Natsume to get up.

"Mikan, what's happening to you?" ask Hotaru.

"That Hyuuga Natsume!!! He always teases me like that!" Mikan said, and on the other side…

"Are you alright? You'd better watch your step on Mikan; it's not right for you to tease that stupid BABY girl... ha-ha" Ruka said laughing. Natsume just smirked.

"Oi polka..." Natsume said while holding his fire on his right hand. "…better go out now, or else…"

"Or else what?" said Mikan raising her left hand and use her nullifying aliceto Natsume, then, Natsume's fire were gone.

"…or else… I will be the one to go out. Bye!" Then he shut the door close. Hotaru asked Mikan if how they knew each other..

"Were childhood's friend but when I was 10, I left him to study here."

"That's all?"

"Yeah, and he always tease and call me polka-dots."

"Ha-ha… what's with polka-dots?"

"Uhm, I don't know." Mikan said denying. But the truth behind polka-dots is that… (Sshhh! don't tell anyone ok?) …that's the design of her underwear. (He-he)

== 3 hours later ==

"Hey, Natsume! How could you have such an alice like that?!" a voice speak comes from nowhere.

"Who the hell is there? Idiot! It's none of your business… hm, polka come out! I know it's you." Said Natsume. Then, the owner of the voice came out behind the bush near the Sakura tree. She run to Natsume, and hug him.

"Polka, get off me!" Natsume said angrily.

"Didn't you miss me?" Mikan asked.

"Tch."

"How could you!"

"…"

"Natsume…"

"…"

"Ooh! Naatssuu…" Then Natsume grab Mikan's waist and kissed her. They share a passionate kiss and then break off.

"Of course I've missed you…"

"…"

"How could I never missed you…"

"…"

"…you know, I came here because of that and besides, you're my girlfriend and I, Natsume Hyuuga, love you so much. Did you forget that? Tch. You're such an idiot!"

"…"

"And where's the bracelet that I gave to you since you left?" Natsume ask.

"Huh?!" Mikan said thinking.

"…"

"The bracelet…"

"Tch. Don't tells me you lost it?"

"…I think it's… over here" She said while showing her left hand.

"Eh?"

"Hmm, Natsume, maybe we should take a rest now, can we?"

"H.n"

== the next morning ==

"Ruka, what's going on?" Natsume asked.

"I don't know, they say a girl found dead in her room early this morning."

"And who was that?"

"Aaahhh…" Hotaru shouted with fear. Natsume run to where the voice came from and he was so shocked. He saw Hotaru holding Mikan while lying on the floor. He released his alice because of his strong emotion. He couldn't resist on what happened to Mikan. Narumi-sensei saw Natsume releasing his alice . So, he uses his alice to stop Natsume on using his. Then, natsume run outside the hall as fast as he could and went to the Sakura tree teary-eyed. He climbed up and lean on the trunk, then, he began to cry.

"Natsume…" "Natsume wake up! Hey, wake up!" Mikan said as she slaps him on the face.

"Why? Why…" Natsume moaned..

"Hey, wake up you… pervert!"

"Huh?!" he answered in shocked. "Mi…. Mikan? You're alive?" Natsume said while his tears falling on his cheeks.

"Shut up! You're dreaming. It's already 9:00 and we don't have classes… again!" Mikan answered..

"Oh? Really? Let's go!" he said as he quickly stands up in bed.

"Where are we going?" Mikan asked.

"It's none of your business idiot! Just come on."

"Hey wait!, change your clothes first, nasty!"

"Alright idiot! Just wait here…" he said, "…and don't go out!"

"Ok, ok!" Mikan answered.

== at the Sakura tree ==

"Natsume, why are you so quiet?" Mikan asked wondering.

"Uhm, nothing. Uhm, polka…"

"Yes?"

"…what if… later I die?"

"Stop that! I hate this kind of conversation Natsume!"

"No, I'm serious, what would you feel… what will you do?"

"Nothing will happen to you Natsume… and besides your already ok right?"

"What if I'm not?" Natsume answered.

"Don't tell me that! And besides, you promise me when you got here… you're already well." Mikan proclaims.

"Ha-ha… I do. Well I'm just kidding you, idiot!" Natsume said joking.

"Ha… ha… ha… fun… ny!!!" Mikan answered patiently.

-Natsume's POV-

"Mikan Sakura, if you only know how much you mean to me… if you only know how much I care for you and if you only know how much I, Natsume Hyuuga love you. Mikan… forgive me… please… forgive me!"

-End of POV-

-=THE END of CHAPTER 1=-


	2. Chapter 2

---CHAPTER 2---

(1 month later)

It's already winter and everybody's in their room except Mikan Sakura who always play with snow under the sakura tree. It's her favorite hang out every winter season and so as Natsume, but, she realized that Natsume didn't come to play snowballs with her.

'what's wrong with Natsume? Where is he?' she said to herself.

"What's wrong with Natsume? Where is he?" a voice said, comes from nowhere.

"Hey Koko, I know it's you… stop reading my mind!" Mikan said.

"Ha-ha… what are you doing here? It's pretty cold over here." Koko said.

"I'm doing my routine every winter season. Who's with you?" Mikan answered.

"ME…" boom! A shot from someone's BAKA gun, "Hotaru-Imai…Ha-ha, Mikan, why are you so shocked?" Hotaru said laughing.

"You scared me Hotaru!" Mikan said.

"Well, idiot… who are you waiting for?"

"She's waiting for that Natsume Hyuuga… and I think, they didn't see each other since yesterday and she's so worried about him." Koko answered.

"I said stop reading my mind Koko! Shut up ok?" said Mikan.

"Oh? Poor Mikan… Ha-ha… why don't you just go to his room and look for him, idiot!" Hotaru said.

"Uhm… well… (Sigh) ok! Thanks." Mikan said then leave.

== at the hall ==

"Mikan, where are you going?" asked teacher Narumi.

"Going to look for Natsume. Uhm… well, did you saw him Narumi-sensei?"

"Mikan… uhm… better not to find him, he's now resting." Narumi answered.

"Oh, really? Well, that's… great! Yeah… great. Maybe I should not disturb him. Thank you." Mikan said coldly and then return to her room.

-Mikan's POV-

"I wonder what was happening to him. He didn't visits me since yesterday. Oh, how I missed him. Natsume, I really love you… and if you leave me… I'm telling you… My world will be frozen.

-End of POV-

Then, she falls asleep.

The next morning, Hotaru and Ruka were fighting in front of Natsume's room and when Hotaru shoots Ruka by her BAKA gun, he accidentally bumped his head off the door of Natsume's room. It opens, then, Hotaru helped Ruka to stand. They looked inside Natsume's room and to their both surprise, Natsume is not there.

"That Narumi-gay, he lied to us! He said Natsume is here resting but look, there's no trace of Natsume here, nor, the tip of his fingers were not here!" Hotaru said.

"Well, maybe he's at the sakura tree. You know Hotaru, it's already 8:17.10 in the morning and all of the students were awake. Tch. You're being such an idiot like Mikan…" Ruka answered, "Ouch! My head aches! How dare you Hotaru." He said then suddenly kissed Hotaru on the cheeks then run away.

"Oh Rrruukkaaa… how could you!!! You're so nasty… eew!" Hotaru said while shooting her BAKA gun to no one.

'that crazy old chick, grr! Why didn't he target it to my lips? Tch." Hotaru said to herself.

On the other hand, Mikan has already finished bathing. She chose the best clothes that could fit her firm body and a mini-skirt. Then, she wears her favorite jacket to be much prettier. Besides, it's cold outside.

She went first to Natsume's room and finds no one. Then, she went to the sakura tree for maybe, he's there.

"Natsume, are you up there?" Mikan said but nobody answered. 'where is he? He didn't show up since last day! Tch." Mikan said to herself.

'Mikan.' Someone said.

'Huh? Who's that?' "Hey, who are you? Show yourself!" Mikan said.

'mikan… it's me.'

"Natsume?" Mikan asked.

'mikan I'm sorry…'

"Sorry for? Where are you?! Show yourse…"

'…sorry for everything.'

"Hey! Show yourself, pervert! It's not good to forgive someone who doesn't do anything wrong and who doesn't show himself!" Mikan said.

'can you do me a favor, my love?'

"Huh? My love? Ha-ha, duh?! What did you ate this morning? Are you sick? Ha-ha." Mikan answered joking.

'only a favor…'

"of course, what was that?"

'can you smile for me?... Everytime... no matter what happens?' Natsume said.

"Tch. Is that it?... well, sure. That's easy. Now show yourself or e…"

'I love you Mikan Sakura. I love you not only till death do us part…'

"It's lovesick Natsume… you're so funny! Come on here." Mikan said.

'…but till' life…'

"Duh?! Come on, I've missed you. I miss your smile… I miss your hug… I miss your kiss… I miss you laugh, I miss everything to you. So please, go down here, I'm waiting!!"

'…after death.' Then a sudden wind passed by Mikan's ears like, somebody whispered…

-Flashback-

"Natsume, don't leave me ok." Mikan said.

"Of course, why should i?" he answered.

"Nothing, just promise me you'll never leave me."

"Tch. OK. OK… I promise." Natsume said.

"Really?"

"Tch. You know polka, you're such an idiot! Don't you know I love you?"

"Oh?" Mikan said.

"Mikan Sakura…"

"Hmm?"

"…I, Natsume Hyuuga, loves you… not only till death do us part, but till life… after death." He said while whispering it to Mikan.

-End of flashback-

-=THE END of CHAPTER 2=-


End file.
